Path of a Warrior
by naufalezy00
Summary: Trapped in the Island ruled by the pirate lord Vaas, this was the journey of Alex Johnson and his friends, now Alex must fight Vaas and save his friends with the help of the rakyat and Jason Brody.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolouge

We arrive at the Rook Island by a boat, this hidden paradise that people talk much aout it's beautifulness, we're moving our vacation location from Bali, Indonesia to Rook Islands, we arrive at group of 6 that is : Jake, Kevin, Frank, Me (Alex), Chloe, and Sophia.

"This is some real hidden paradise" Jake said as we stepped on the sand.

"Yeah, let's have fun on the beach before we explore it further." I reply

"Good idea."

We started to playing in the beach, I take my handycam and start recording our action, I found Frank trying to climb a coconut tree, "Frank, what are you doing?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I'm trying to get a coconut, but I can't climb this stupid tree." He reply.

Frank started to climb the tree, again, and he slipped and slide down the tree, and his butt hit the sand followed by a groan and laugh from me, "Hahaha, just keep yourself playing with that tree." I said.

"Shut up." He groaned.

Then I came to the docks that Jake and Kevin taking a break in there, I saw Jake snuck up behind Kevin and I ask him "What are you doing?"

"ssssttt, I'm gonna prank Kevin." He reply.

"He's gonna be mad at you."

"Nah, it's okay."

Jake snuck up behind Kevin, Kevin stand on the egde of the dock platform and Jake push him to the water , "What the hell man?!" Kevin said.

"Hahaha, just look at your face when you fell, hahaha!" Jake laughed.

"Okay that's enough, now let's explore this Island further."

"Well, c'mon then, pack things in your backpack, we're going to the jungle." Frank said.

"But there's a snake in the jungle, a tiger, crocodile, and especially komodo dragons." Chloe said.

"C'mon Chloe, what's the matter with komodo dragons? They're just a big-ass lizard with an snake tongue, nothing to worry about." Frank reply.

"You're right."

After we pack our things in our backpack, we're on our way to the jungle, when we enter the muddy jungle floor, we greeted by sounds of birds, and some monkey wondering around the jungle, we're amazed by the tall trees and the jungle is untouched yet by human hands, then we heard a roar of a tiger.

"See? I told you there's a tiger." Chloe said.

"What's the matter with them? They're just a big pussy." Frank reply.

"It's seems that you're not afraid of anything Frank." I said.

"Because I'm a badass!"

We laugh after that, we heard a random gunfire and people shouting, "What's that?" Sophia ask.

"I don't know, maybe we should be careful." I reply.

"Tiger!" Shout a people from distance, and we heard another gunfire, we saw them from the forest, they're wearing a red shirt, light brown pants, and combat boots, they're holding an AK-47 on their hands, and shooting at the tiger.

"I found them! Get them!" I heard people shouting behind us and pointing at us, "RUN!" I scream.

We're running on the jungle to avoid those people, they're firing at us and we're screaming and rush to the boat, a half-naked guy jump on me and knock me with the shotgun butt in the head "pick-a-bo motherfucker!" Until I we're Unconscious, last thing I saw is my friend being captured and my vision started to blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

Percakapan dimulai Senin

16:53

**Nasywa Ramadanti**

Chapter 2 : Make a break for it

I slowly woke up and open my eyes, I heard a guy wearing a red shirt with a mohawk style hair stood outside the cage, what? Where am I? How did I get inside the cage? My hands are tied and my mouth are covered by tape, I'm with other 2 guy are inside the cage, one wearing red t-shirt and blue jeans, and another one wearing a blue t-shirt and light brown pants are being interrogated by the mohawk guy.

"So Jason Brody and Grant Brody from California huh? I hope your momma and daddy love you two, because you two white boys are looking expensive, ah you awake amigo."

I struggle to release the rope but the mohawk guy start to talking again, "So, Alex Johnson, that's your name right? I'm sure you expensive too like these two Californian boy, and-"

The mohawk guy cutted by by the guy wearing a blue shirt struggle to release the rope "You shut the fuck up! I rule this fucking kingdom, and you're my bitch, so shut the fuck up, okay?"

"Hey Vaas stop scaring the hostage, now help me would you?" Said a guy in black suit and pink shirt.

"Okay, you keep an eye on those three." Vaas say to the guard.

"Yes sir." The guard reply.

The guy in red t-shirt manage to release his hand from the rope, "Son of a bitch." He said as he release us from the rope and ripped the tape.

"My name is Grant, what's your name?" He ask.

"My name is Alex." I reply.

"This is Jason, my little brother, now let's get out of here." Grant said.

"Get back to your position, call the guard." Jason said.

We come back to our tied position and I called the guards "Hey, come here!" I called the guard.

"Hey, you three shut the fuck up-" He cutted because Grant knock his head to the cage until he is unconscious, "Fuck" Jason said.

Grant took the key and open the padlock, "C'mon, follow me." He said.

I and Jason follow Grant to farm, where a guard is skin a pig "ssshhh, keep quiet." Grant said, we keep following Grant, we past a guard who watching a tv, and we climb to the window, I saw Vaas is executing a people with a few guard watching him, we keep following Grant to a building and hid near a well, "Shit, we need to lure the guard away, throw a rock over there." Grant said.

Jason throw a rock at a fence and the guard is away from the window, "Great is working, now follow me." Grant said.

We follow Grant and climb the window, Grant go first, then Jason, and last me, but Jason alerted a sleeping guard and Grant throw a knife to his neck, "No,no Grant, I can't do this." Jason said.

"J,j,j look at me, we need to find Riley and the others, and I can't do it without you, now grab our stuff and the map." Grant said.

Jason grab a map, a cellphone, a tab, and a lighter, and we continue to follow Grant, we hid in the folliage and spotted two guard guarding the exit, "We need to lure the guard away, throw a rock over there." Grant said.

I throw a rock to the fence and the guard is lured away from the exit, we keep follow Grant to the exit under a bridge and we manage to escape the camp, Jason open the map and asked "Now, where are we?"

"This map must be showed where we are, and this should be showed where Riley and the others so-" Grant cutted by a bullet shot to his neck, Jason use his hand to stop bleeding, I saw Vaas standing in a platform holding a pistol with two guards.

"Grant please, stay with me!" Jason said, but it was too late, Grant died from the shot, and Vaas gave us a warn "Okay, I give you two 30 seconds to run to the jungle before I shoot you both, now RUN FOREST, RUN!" And we start running to the jungle, we ran as fast as we could and guards are start shooting at us, we jump off a tall rock and landed at the ground, but Jason is unconscious from the fall.

"C'mon Jason, wake up!" I call him, Jason slowly woke up and we started running again, we crouch under a rock but a guard jump on Jason, they battled and the guard say "Hey, I found them!" Jason use this opportunity and stab the knife to the guard's throat, "Oh, fuck" Jason said.

We started running to the bridge and a helicopter shooting at the bridge, the bridge is off and we swing to the cliff, we lost our grab from the bridge and fell to the river, I started to swim to the surface but the flow is too swift, I almost ran out of breath and my vision started to blur, suddenly a arm with a tattoo grab my hand before my vision is blackout


End file.
